


PowerPoints About Presidents

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, deh
Genre: Best Friends, Cheer up, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Tickling, boys love boys and their best friend, connor Murphy - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, its fluf trash like i am, jared Kleinman - Freeform, tickle fight, yeah i put a hamilton reference in here fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Jared's a bit too much of an asshole, Connor finds a way to fix it.





	PowerPoints About Presidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dear Evan Hansen fic and I've been working on it for weeks lol. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is.

“Why are you daydreaming again?”

Evan looked up from his laptop, his gaze meeting Connor’s questioning stare,”Huh?”

“You’re just staring off into space but at the screen.”Connor shrugged, slumping down against the headboard of Evan’s bed, wrapping an arm around him.

“It sounds like he’s possessed,” Jared said from his spot on Evan’s floor.He didn’t bother to look at them, clicking away on the laptop balanced on his crossed legs.“You know, from just what you’re saying-”

“I’m not possessed, Jared."Evan scoffed."I’m reading.”

“Reading a blank page?"Connor peeked at the screen before shutting his eyes, resting his face against Evan’s stomach.He took in a deep breath, letting himself take in Evan’s scent.

"The only answer is that he’s possessed.He’s seeing static that we can’t see."Jared shrugged.

Connor opened his mouth to fire back, Evan’s hand placed over his own stopping him."Fine.”

“No wise crack?"Jared glanced at the two on the bed, pushing his glasses up on his nose."Have you possessed Connor with your creepy ghost shit-”

“We’re going to possess you if you don’t stop."Connor scoffed, kicking him gently from the bed."How’s the project going?”

“You mean most of the work I’m doing?It’s going fine."Jared shrugged, leaning his laptop screen back a bit more."The PowerPoint is coming along great.What are you two lovebirds doing over there?”

“The biography research."Evan replied gently, opening a new browser window."You know, Henry Clay could have been president three times-”

“We’re doing a project on the Founding Fathers and their legacies."Jared rolled his eyes.

"He could be considered a founding father?"Connor tried to butt in."The founder of trying and not succeeding-”

“Founding fathers.Franklin, Washington, Adams, Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe-”

“Those are just presidents you know!"Connor laughed, moving closer to Evan’s touch as he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"And the founding fathers we learned about on Tuesday."Evan muttered to the boy resting on him."Franklin…Franklin wasn’t-”

“He didn’t go to that class, Evan."Jared sighed.

"Right-I forgot-"Evan shrugged, typing out a heading nervously, hitting the keys a bit too hard.

"What’s up with you?"Connor looked at Jared closely."The PowerPoint seems bland and a bit lacklustre.”

Jared cut him off, shoulders tense.“Oh, I’m sorry, should I add more color?Sound effects?More information would be nice, you know I kind of need that to do the PowerPoint.”

“Jared."Connor stopped him short, sitting up.He looked at him, raising his eyebrows when Jared’s eyes met his.

The teenager on the floor let out a sigh, resting his head in his hands."Parents.”

Connor made a knowing noise, sitting at the edge of the bed.“Want to talk about it?”

“No."He rested his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands as he blankly stared at the laptop in front of him.

"Want to forget about it?”

“If you’re offering a threesome the answer is absolutely not-"He scoffed when a pillow hit his back."Just saying.”

“Just come up here."Connor moved to the other edge of the bed, Jared hesitantly lying between him and Evan, arms crossed against his chest."If you’re uncomfortable you could always just take the bed and me and Connorcouldtakethefloor-"Evan forced the words out too quickly, his own arm coming to rest stiffly at his side.

"This is fine."Jared almost soothed Evan, noticing the slightly hastened pace of his words."We’re friends.Well…two of us are more than friends-”

“Hey!I didn’t know you had a thing for Evan!"Connor teased, jostling Jared with his elbow."When did you two do it?”

“Fuck off, asshole."Jared scoffed.

"Aw, you don’t mean that."Connor cooed at Jared, wrapping his arm around Jared.

Jared groaned, trying to push Connor off."Stop-asshole, get off-"He attempted to stifle a laugh as Connor squeezed him."Let go!”

“Why don’t you want to be trapped in my hug?"Connor pretended to be hurt, squeezing Jared to him.The lanky boy had a bit of strength over him, but just enough to keep him trapped.

"People don’t usually want to be trapped, kinky bastard."Jared grunted, trying to pull his arms out.

"Oh, whatever."He tried to pull him closer, grabbing his side. The gasp Jared let out startled Evan, who looked between the two of them with wide eyes."Did he hurt you?Connor, let go!You’re hurting him!”

“I’m not hurting him!"Connor smirked at Jared, wiggling his fingers against his ribs."Actually, I think I’m helping him.”

“Stop!"Jared wheezed, trying not to kick Evan as Connor dug his fingers into his ribs."Stop,dickhead-NO!"He bucked against him, cheeks flushing as Connor’s fingers made their way up under his arms."Fuck, Connor,dohon’t dohoho thihihis!”

“Evan, I can’t reach his hips.Will you?"Connor asked innocently, winking at Evan.

Jared wriggled against Connor, cheeks flushed and hair sticking up every which way.Evan reached out, gently tickling Jared’s hips.Connor laughed at his caution,"Come on, Evan.Get revenge for all those times he’s nearly made you piss yourself.”

“I’ve never!"Jared insisted, still trying to fight off Connor’s hands."For fucks’ sake!”

Evan carefully squeezed his hips, laughing as Jared’s laughter kicked up an octave.“I didn’t actually know he was this ticklish."He experimented with poking and pinching, grinning when Jared let out a squeal as Evan’s fingers wiggled into the skin just above his hip.

"It’s cause he makes sure you’re always on the receiving end."Connor laughed, scribbling his fingers down Jared’s side and over his stomach."Who knew the big bully Jared Kleinman is so ticklish?!”

“Mercy!Mercy, mercy-"Jared wheezed, tears welling up in his eyes."Connor,plehehease!”

“Are you going to keep bitching?"Connor brought one hand up to squeeze the back of Jared’s neck, smiling widely as his shoulders scrunched up.

"I wasn’t bitching-I’ll stop!I’ll stop just stop!"He shouted, squirming uselessly between the boys, his body shaking with each peel of laughter.

Evan pulled his hands away first, his own laughter simmering down as Jared’s breathing returned to normal."Are you okay?Did we go too far?”

“I almost died."Jared huffed out, cheeks flushed."You guys almost killed me.”

“Don’t be dramatic."Connor poked his belly button."You’re fine.You’re in a better mood!”

“In a better mood than when!"He snapped at them although there was no real venom behind it.

"You love us."Connor laid out on the bed, one arm draped across Jared’s waist to tangle with Evan’s fingers."You have to.We’re two-thirds of your final grade.”

“Fucking Christ."Jared rubbed his face."Idiots.Both of you.”

Connor pinched his side.“Don’t insult Evan.”

Evan prodded his stomach with a new found bit of confidence.“Don’t insult Connor.”

“Whatever let’s just get this shitty project done."He sat up, quickly moving off of the before they could attack again.He picked up his laptop, opening it and unable to help a small smile as Evan and Connor joined him on the floor.


End file.
